


Rapunzel

by lithelisman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Rapunzel AU, Tangled AU, Virgil is So Done, even though he doesnt even know roman, roman breaks in like a burglar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithelisman/pseuds/lithelisman
Summary: Roman was ready to be a knight in shining armor. He was just not expecting to receive a frying pan. Let alone thrown at his handsome face.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 49





	Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks. I'm not exactly new at this fandom, but yeah, this is my first story ever. Forgive me for any grammatical error since English is not my first language.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let your hair down!”

  
Roman waited. Something fell down after a minute. Maybe the princess didn’t have any  
suspicion towards him. As if anyone could be suspicious of someone as handsome as  
Roman anyway.

  
But wait, the thing that was swung down didn’t look like hair. It was more look like… A PAN?!

  
Roman slide to his left right before the fucking frying pan could hit his head. His heart  
thumped so loud he swore he could hear it.

  
After calming down, he furiously looked at the window, searching for the shameless culprit  
who dared to throw a fucking frying pan at him. As he couldn’t find anyone to blame, he  
started to shout, forgetting any manner he brought with him.

  
“SHOW YOURSELF, YOU SHAMELESS MUTT! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HARM MY FLAWLESS  
FIGURE!”

  
“Go away, Dee! Do you really think you can go back here as you like after you harmed one  
of my cats?” A sweet voice answered him. Roman frowned, for the voice sounded a little  
masculine.

  
He decided to climb the tower.

  
Because he couldn’t find any stair, he used his arrows he brought to hunt some deers in the  
forest. Now he’s glad he didn’t choose to bring his spear instead, because it would be more  
difficult to climb then.

  
With little difficulty, he reached for the opened window and swung his body to the tower.  
He observed his surrounding and was met with dead silence.

  
“I said I don’t want you here, Bastard!”

  
Roman jumped when a voice greeted him from behind. He spun on his heel and was met  
eye to eye with a boy wearing a purple and black hoodie.

  
“What the hell?” Swore Roman.

  
The boy looked unimpressed. “That should be my line. Who the hell are you? And how did  
you get up here?”

  
“I was told that this tower belongs to Lady Rapunzel. I am Prince Roman by the way. And  
who are you, anyway? Why is an emo boy like you-" Roman noticed the eyeshadow, "-up here in this tower in the middle of the  
forest?”

The boy interrupted Roman's litany of questions and glared at him.

  
“First of all, this is MY tower, my home. Second of all, it’s not my fault that I have a massive  
fear of social interaction that I choose to build my home in the middle of an untouchable forest.  
Now, if you are done, can you go away from my home, please? I’m glad that you are not  
that Slimey Snake but I would rather have my peace.” He pushed Roman towards the  
door at the back of his room.

  
“How did you get up here anyway? No one knows where my hidden stairs are located.”

  
Roman almost choked on his breath. “You have STAIRS?!”

  
The boy shrugged. “ _Hidden_ because of unwelcomed guests like you,” he spat venomously.

  
“Can you at least tell me your name?”

  
“So you can spread rumor about me? No, thanks.”

  
Roman climbed down the stair with a disappointed look on his face. The boy sighed, before  
patted Roman’s brown hair, which was quite a comical scene considering his shorter figure  
compared to Roman’s.

  
“You can call me V.”

  
Roman’s eyes lit up. “So I can visit you again tomorrow?”

  
“NO.”

  
Roman’s not gonna listen to this emo boy words though, now that he got his initial (it’s a  
little progress, at least). After all, he needed someone new to accompany him now that Logan and Patton were abroad.

**fin.**


End file.
